Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{23}{24}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${3}\ {\dfrac{23}{24}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{23}{24}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $24$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{24}{24} = {\dfrac{72}{24}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{72}{24}} + {\dfrac{23}{24}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{72}{24}} + {\dfrac{23}{24}} = \dfrac{95}{24}$